Hahli and Emerl
by DragonMaster77
Summary: A lonely matoran girl who wants a friend adopts a Gizoid who unknown to anyone is really an alien experiment and many alien are out to capture him but the experiment will soon learn the meaning of Ohana and family.
1. Prologue: A Mad Scientist's Trial

Well here's is my Lilo and Stitch parody. Well let's see if I can pull this off oh if you want the cast look up BlackDemonKnight on youtube it's on there or you can wait to see who's who.

Cyber: Maybe. DM77 does not own any of the characters except from Emerl's alien design.

* * *

**Prologue: A Mad Scientist's trial**

**Chaos Squad Productions presents**

**A DragonMaster77 parody**

We cut a large room full of different aliens of all sizes and shapes this was the headquarters of the Galactic Federation who were in charge of keeping the galaxy safe from any dangers, by any means necessary. Right now they were were waiting for a trial to begin as a scientist was caught by the Clone troopers who were the police force for the Galactic Federation, and what ever it was that this scientist did it had to be taken care of now.

Soon the audience quiets down from there chatter as a figure came into the head of the room. She was a brown cat like woman wearing a purple and black body suit with back boots and gloves with gold trimming and purple leather helmet (Author Note: Don't know what it's called) on her head. She was Sasha Phyronix, the Grand Council Woman.

Once everyone was quiet, Sasha nods and said "May I hear the charges please."

She speaks over to someone on her right, It was a large robot what was grey, black and green robot with purple symbols and purple eyes. His head was shaped like a squids head and his hands had rectangle shaped fingers, his entire body look that that of a jet plane. He was Thrust, former Decepticon military tactician he was now a Commander of the Clone Trooper police force.

Thrust nods and gets out the arrest papers as the accused stands on a floating platform in the center of the council chamber. He was a robot that was blue and silver with red highlights and a green dome head so you could his his robotic brain, he had red eyes and a scare that goes from his right eye up to art way up is dome head, he was had two clawed hands and blades on his arms to use as weapons. He was Dr. Nefarious, the scientist on trial,

Thrust then reads out so everyone can hear "Dr. Nefarious, Lead scientist of the Galaxy robotic industries, you stand accused by this council of illegal genetic experimentations" As he read that Thrust glares at the robotic scientist already knowing he was guilty. As he said his a large armored pod floats into the chamber making everyone look at it.

"Ahem, how do you plead?" Sasha asked Nefarious.

"Not guilty" Nefarious snapped and stubborn. "My experiments are only theoretical and they all within the legal boundaries" When he said this the container opens up and metal sheaths slide aside making smaller and smaller containers until there was one on another floating disc.

"We believe you actually created something" Sasha said to Nefarious.

One of the three judges with Sasha known as Optimus Prime said "Also we were tipped off that got us suspicious about about your experiment and several planet wide eyewitness reports of seeing the mentioned experiment along with many of the Clone troopers.

"So it seems our beliefs are true and you did create something" Another judge known as Othropox 13 said

"Created something?" Nefarious said shocked, he laughed and then said "It must have been something else as me make something like that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever..."

He then stops talking when he sees the container lifts off to reveal something in a glass jar. It looked like a cross between an energy being and a robot it was black being with blue eyes and had claws and a green tail. It's robotic parts with brown and a horn on the head it also wore a green jumpsuit with pockets then each had a blaster and he also had four arms the upper two had gauntlets with holes for his claws.

Nefarious was dumbstruck before quickly saying "Make one on purpose" he then whispers to the experiment "Well at least I got satisfaction knowing you took down my former lab assistant after he ratted me out and we got arrested."

"I knew that was the monstrosity" Thrust asked appalled at seeing it but he saw it before when he was arresting Nefarious as it tried to stop him but was also caught. The creature the snarls and growls at everyone making them freaked out in alarm. Sasha and the judges look closer in concern while waiting for Nefarious to answer.

"Monstrosity?" Nefarious said as if insulted, which the robot was. He then explained while the experiment moves around the jar trying to get out. "What you see before you is the first of a new species, I called him 'Experiment 626'! He is a creature that is bulletproof, fireproof and can think faster then the Iris Supercomputer. He can also see in the dark and can move objects 3000 times his size! He's main goal in life: Is to destroy everything he touches!" He then laughs like a maniac and falls on his back.

"So it is a monster?" Sasha said with a frown as the robot scientist got back up.

"Yes, but only a little one, but you should have seen him in action"

"You bet your circuits I saw it up close and personal. Grand Council Woman that thing injured many of my men, it is a menace to society! It has to be destroyed!" Thrust said angrily and shows some of his armor which was a bit banged up "That trog did this to me trying to save it's creator before I was able to capture it! I nearly lost my reputation as a great tactician that day"

"Calm yourself commander Thrust, I know about all that from the report but unlike you I am willing to try and reason with it" Sasha said. She knew you can't judge a book by it's cover and figure that through Experiment 626 looks like a monster there might be some good in it. She then turns to the robotic looking creature and said "Experiment 626, if you understand any of this please say so, show us something inside you that proves you have some good"

626 looks up and stands and clears his throat. Everyone waits to hear what he'll say and then the experiment said "Meega nala KWEESTA!"

Everyone gasps in horror and disgust at what 626 just said. One of the judges called Tallest Purple grabs a back and said "That's sick!" He then threw in the bag. Some of the other council member fainted or threw up as well. Apparently 626 just said the most disgusting and horrible thing ever.

"How naughty!" Sasha said also shocked, apparently there was no good at all in this experiment.

626 laughs maniacally in his jar, Nefarious alarmed said in his defense "I never taught him that! My butler Lawrence was supposed to keep an eye on him when I was busy so he didn't watch any bad channels on TV. So you can't blame me for what he just said!"

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest and get him out of our site!" snapped Thrust in disgust. Under the robot scientist's platform a pod forms around him suddenly

"I prefer to be called 'Evil Genius'!"

However no one listens to the robot's rants as he is taken away. Sasha sighs and looks at 626 who laughs in his cell like mad. If there is no sign of any good in Experiment 626, then he can't be allowed into society or near any good person. "As for that abomination, it is the result of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Commander Thrust, take him away" Sasha said to Thrust as she walks away.

"With pleasure" Thrust said and cracked his non existing knuckles. Looks like he's going to get some payback.

* * *

Well looks like 626 is in trouble but don't worry he might be able to get out. Next chapter we will see to that.

Cyber: Please read, review and suggest and also no flames.

**Brass's references**

**Many of the references are from Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 game which is a prequel to the film this is a parody to, I may do it someday I'm not sure.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A Robotic Escape

Here is the next chapter. Just so you know I gave Emerl an alien form as his current look is more friendly looking and yes he will have a mouth even in his disguised from

Cyber: Let's begin. DM77 doesn't own anything other then the design for Emerl's alien form

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Robotic escape.**

Experiment 626 was taken to a Republic Starship and placed into a containment pod locked up on the ceiling upside down. A Clone trooper goes up to 626 with a syringe who growls at him. He does his best to ignore him and inserts the syringe into 626's head and extracts from of the experiments blood. Once the blood sample was gotten, the clone trooper gave the syringe to a lieutenant called Firmus Piett who takes the syringe and puts it into a blaster cannon tube. Soon two cannons are activated and are pointing at 626 carefully.

Thrust walks up to the creature that has caused so much trouble for him and said "Are you feeling comfortable? No? Good! After what you did to me I want to make you feel as uncomfortable as possible!" Thrust gave a grinning look and then added "The Council have decided to banish you to exile on a desert asteroid where you'll have noting to do but think about what you have done. So try and just enjoy the trip there, but don't get any ideas, trog!" Thrust points to the cannons "These ion blaster cannons are locked onto your genetic signature, so they won't shoot anything that's not you." He then points to 626 but this made the experiment able to bite onto transformer's finger with it's teeth "OW!" Thrust got his finger out of 626's mouth and points his blaster as the experiment while saying "Why you..."

Before Thrust could pull the trigger Piett clears his throat and said "Err...may I remind the commander he is on duty and that the Grand Council woman will not like it if you blasted him before he was exiled"

Thrust growls and removes his blaster and begins to walk out while ordering "Make sure this cell is secured!"

"Aye, commander"

The door slams shut behind Thrust leaving Piett alone with the creation of Nefarious.

* * *

Thrust enters the command bridge and walks towards a female officer named Natalie Breez and another officer named William Furno and said "Alright full speed ahead, let's get this abomination to his new home"

"Got it, commander" Furno said with a nod as he prepares for the trip.

Thrust sits down on his chair and looks at the finger 626 bit. In concern he leans and asked "Tell me, does this look like it's infected to you?"

Breez and Furno didn't know how to respond to that

Outside the Republic assault ship, several ARC-170 starfighters follow the large ship through the starry sky.

* * *

Back in 626's holding cell, 626 was bored as he remains in his containment pod. He doesn't want to be here anyway, he wants to be out causing mass destruction and chaos. He looks at the cannons and remembered Thrust said they were locked onto his genetic signature. Since the experiment's brain was faster then a super computer this gave him an idea. He dangles his own saliva down before sucking it back up and sure enough the cannons followed it and kept the guns on him. 626 couldn't help but giggle like a maniac and continues to do it.

Piett was busy sitting on a chair while reading a book nearby when this happens. He hears 626 laughing he turns to the alien experiment, annoyed and said "Hey be quiet you! This isn't a pleasure cruise!"

This turned out to be a wrong move as 626 growls and spits across the room. This caused the cannons to track it then open fire at it like mad.

* * *

Suddenly an alarm goes off throughout the ship. Breez sees the cell bay on the ship's schematic light up and said "Commander, there's gun fire in the cell bay!"

"Open the channel" Thrust said and says into the intercom "What's going on down there? Lieutenant Piett, respond?"

* * *

Back in the cell bay Piett as up against the door nervous as he looks at the hole where the chair used to be. The cannons destroyed it the moment 626's spit landed near it!

The aliens experiment got an evil idea. He spits onto Piett's hat. Piett got very nervous now as the cannons go and point at him he moves to avoid but the cannons fire destroying the doors. Luckily Piett didn't get hit but was knocked back by the explosions, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

More sirens go off like man. Breez looks at the schematic which was flashing. This doesn't look good.

"626 is now loose on Deck C!" Breez told Thrust. This is bad now that the experiment was loose who knew what he'll do next

"Red alert, seal off the deck!" Thrust yelled out the order, 626 must not be allowed to roam free again.

* * *

626 smiles evilly and breaks out of the pod and lands on the ground on his feet. The ion cannons try to fire at him but the experiment avoids them by picking up the two pod halves and uses them to shield himself. Once out of the cell bay he drops the pod halves and runs to the bulkhead door which was closing, just before it fully closed he grabbed it and tries to force it open so he can pass through using his ability to life 3000 times his own size.

"Security! Converge on door 7! Target is extremely dangerous! Fire on sight!" Thrust ordered through the loudspeaker, he was not happy about this.

626 managed to get the door open wide enough for him to pass through and jumps through and allows the door to drop behind him.

"There he is!" A voice said, 626 looks to see Republic troops at the end of hall, they point there weapons at him and open fire on the experiment to stop him escaping.

626 dodges the the blaster shots and makes his way to a nearby vent, opens it and climbs in. One trooper by the name of Cody rushes to the vent and points his blaster at the vent and fires but is too late.

Cody presses a button on his helmet and said "Security to bridge! 626 is now making his way though the ventilation system!"

* * *

The ones on the bridge have just gotten the message when they hear something crawling in the vent just above them. It's defiantly 626! Thrust quickly pulls out his blaster and opens fire on the vent trying to hit the abomination but misses each time.

"Darn it, I think he's heading for the power..." Thrust began to say but then suddenly the power in the bridge went out making him finish in annoyance "...grid" Suddenly a loud thud is heard which shakes the ship. "I don't want to know but I have to ask, what was that?"

"I don't think he's on the ship anymore, sir" Furno said worried

"Your right Furno, he's just stolen a ARC-170 starfigher!" Breez added

As if to prove the fact, a green ARC-170 starfighter passes by the bridges windows and guess who was in the cockpit. 626 laughing like a maniac at his former captors.

"Yeah, looks like he took the green one" Furno said watching while worried. If 626 gets away he can cause trouble through out the universe.

* * *

In space and in his new ship, 626 honks the horn of the thing remarking "Yee haw! This is great!"

Suddenly a laser blast passes right by him, making 626 look and yell angrily. More republic starfighter's were chasing after him! Well if they want a fight they've got it!

626 hits the brakes hard enough to make the ship stop, he makes a turn and flies at his pursuers while open firing at them.

"Uh oh" Emerl said when he sees a ship coming at him and then colliding with him. The collision destroying his laser cannons while also breaking them off the wings and also damaging his engines.

"That's it! We got him!" The lead pilot said with a smirk, now all that's left is to capture the alien experiment.

"You may want to rethink that!" 626 snapped in his ship with a laugh and breaks the glass and pulls out the lever for the hyperdrive.

"Hyperdrive activated, please wait while system charges" the computer voice says while 626 grins mischievously.

* * *

"Oh no! He's engaged his H-drive!" Breez said to Furno and Thrust worried. If he successfully goes into hyper speed there is no way to capture him.

* * *

"Warning, guidance system is non functional" the computer of the experiment's ship said. 626 ignores it and turns the lever to horizontal position, he doesn't care where he ends up as long as it's away from all these stupid heads.

* * *

Thrust in alarm, presses the intercom button on the bridge and said "Pursuit commander, that crazy trog is about to make a jump!"

* * *

"Quickly get clear of that ship! Break formation!" The pursuit commander said as he and the other ships get away from the experiment's ship, trying to get a ship at hyper speed is dangerous especially if your near the ship at the time of the jump.

"Navigation failing. Do not engage hyper..." The computer began.

But once again 626 ignores it and thrusts the liver back into the console. As a result the ARC-170 starfighter has gone into hyper speed which caused a supersonic wave which was big enough to hit the republic cruiser...and it made a power surge. The alien has most defiantly got away.

* * *

Thrust sits on his chair stunned. He was shocked as the experiment he so much wanted to exile and get him out of his life has manged to escape him. This wasn't good for him.

"Sir...what are your orders?" Furno asked in concern.

"Get me Galactic control!" Thrust snapped at the two members from Hero Factory.

The two nod and go to contact Sasha and tell what's happened.

She wasn't going to be happy about this

* * *

Well it looks 626 manged to get away but where will he end up. We'll find out next time.

Brass: Please Read, Review, Suggest and please no flames.

**Brass's Refferences**

**Piett is from Star Wars but was a captain then admrial in Episode 5 The Empire stirkes back.  
**

**Cody is Commander Cody from the Clone Wars  
**

**Breez and Furno are from Hero Factory.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Team Up

Here is the next chapter and this time we find out where exactly 626 will be going. Enjoy ^^

Cyber: DM77 doesn't own anything besides Emerl's alien form.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Team up**

"Where is he?" exclaimed Sasha upset after she entered the control center of the HQ. The grand council woman had just gotten word about 626's escape! She should have know better then to trust Thrust with this job after his struggle to capture him before.

"So far he's still in hyperspace" said a control operator named Al (from Ratchet and Clank). More control operators like him were at there stations tracking the stolen ship. Luckily the stolen ARC-170 fighter can be tracked.

"Well where is he going to exit?" Sasha asked

"Calculating that now" said another control operator named Coco Bandicoot as she types into her control panel. Soon an image of the ship that 626 stole appears on a large screen and Sasha watches as she sees the ship fly to what looks like a planet that is blue along with some green bits as well. Coco then said "Quadrant 17...Section 005...Area 51...A plant called EEE-aaart-th!"

"I want anyone who is an expert on this planet brought here now!" Sasha ordered quickly. She and the others of the Galactic Federation have to know more about the planet 626 is going to land on and hope that the menace will not harm any of inhabitants. The grand council woman looks at the blue surface of the planet and asked "What's that?"

"It's water. Most of the planet is covered in it." An operator named Red Alert said.

"Well, we should have to worry too much then, he won't be able to survive in water as his molecular density is too great. He'll drown to the bottom as soon as he hits the water" Sasha said and operators smile know that 626 will no longer be a threat, however when they look at the screen they along with Sasha gasp as they watch the ship sly closer to the planet and what sadly looks like 626 slowly approaching five green dots on the planet. "It can't be..." Sasha said in disbelief. Soon the dots are revealed to be islands and the dots stop showing that 626 is heading for one of them. This caused the others to groan in concern. As soon as 626's ship lands there the people are in for a tough battle. Sasha sighs and said "Of course, Coco how long until he gets there?"

"We've projected his landing as 3 hours and 42 minutes" Coco explained calculating the time. This made Sasha groan, it won't be enough time for any of the Galactic Federation ships to get to 626's ship and recapture him and even if they do get to the planet which was really called Earth, it might be too late to stop him.

Sasha thought and said "Then we will have to gas the planet..."

"Hold it! Hold everything!" A voice from behind Sasha said. The grand council woman turns to see a black duck with an orange beak, legs and feet. He was also wearing a blue shirt with gold shoulders. "Earth is a protected wildlife preserve." The black duck pulls out a chart and unravels it to show a bat like pokemon "After the Furon extraction we've been helping repopulate the Zubat population as, need I remind you, we found out that day that it's an endangered species."

"Am I to guess that you are the expert on this planet?" Sasha asked the black duck. Just who was this duck?"

The duck then said humbly "Well I wouldn't say expert...I mean I know a lot about it but I would go far as..." Sasha glares at him as if to tell him to get to the point or else. The 'expert' gulps and then said "Agent Daffy Duck, at your service"

"Can we not just destroy the island?" Sasha asked

"NO! Are you looney? One of the Zubats food of choice. Primitive humanoid Earthlings have colonies all over the planet including that island" Daffy said as he puts a slide wheel into a red view master.

He hands it to Sasha and she looks through it. Amazing, this Earth creatures. Strange but they were still interesting.

"Are they intelligent?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Well some are smart but many are not." Daffy said with a shrug "In fact when something results in the destruction of the wildlife of there planet they are forced to begin life all over again." Sasha hands Daffy the view master back "Fascinating right? With this I was able to study."

"What if our military forces landed there?" Sasha asked.

"Well that would be a big BAD IDEA! These are simple creatures miss, they believe that we're only fictional being they can use to show in movies but if they caught up landing there, they'll believe there being invaded and it will cause mass mayhem and planet wide panic." Daffy explained

"For a quiet capture, we need to have an understanding of 626 that we do not process" said Sasha impatiently but she knew that a quiet capture is the only way to go "Who would you send, Mr. Daffy for his extraction?"

Daffy thinks about this and then asked "He wouldn't happen to have a brother would he?" Sasha frowned but did it thoughtfully "A close grandmother perhaps?"

* * *

Sasha and Daffy go to Zordoom Prison where the most horrible and dangerous criminals of the Galactic Federation are kept. The black duck looked scared as he followed behind the Grand Council woman. He looked scared as he looked at all the monsters and criminals who want to reach out and grab him.

"A friendly cousin?" Daffy guessed worried. Sasha had come to this place, bring him along, to find the one person who can help recapture 626 and the only one who can fully understand the experiment. "Maybe a neighbor...with a mustache?"

Sasha and Daffy got on a platform and started going up the wall like on an elevator, they were going to a certain cell: the cell of Dr. Nefarious.

The robot mad scientist was in his cell wearing black and white prison outfit to match. He was busy reading a newspaper that the guards 'kindly' let him have. But to his anger on the front was a picture of him near some kind of refueling pod which 626 was in. This picture was taken on the day he was arrested. But what really got him mad was the headline as it said, 'IDIOT ROBOT SCIENTIST JAILED!'

Dr. Nefarious growls and clenches the paper, He then in his anger tore up the paper. He was being mocked by the public as being an idiot scientist and not an evil genius.

Suddenly his cell door opens and he looks to see Sasha and Daffy enter. The latter hid behind Sasha as he was scared as he figured if 626 is horrible how horrible is the experiments creator going to be. Nefarious smirks and throws the remains of the paper away, he didn't need Sasha or Daffy to tell him why they were here.

Nefarious chuckles and said "Let me take a wild guess...he got away"

"I'm not surprised that you know this Nefarious" Sasha said with a nod

"What can I say? I designed him to be unstoppable" Nefarious said with a grin and sits on the end of his bed.

"Which is exactly why you will bring him back"

"What? Me? Why should I help you?" Nefarious demanded as he looks at her.

"If you successfully capture 626, we will grant you your freedom and all of your crimes will be forgiven" Sasha said already knowing that Nefarious will want something in return.

Nefarious sighs as he thinks, he then said "626 will not come easy, I can tell you that. But maybe if I have a plasma rifle..and directly hit him with it. It should stun him long enough for me to..."

"Your plasma rifle is granted along with any additional equipment you will need to get the job done." Sasha told the robot scientist "Do we have a deal, Dr. Nefarious?"

Nefarious smirks in amusement, all he has to do is capture 626 and he is as free as a bird, he will have to sacrifice he greatest creation he has ever made but it was better then rusting up in a jail cell for the rest of his days. He nods in agreement with Sasha.

Daffy gulps and taps the grand council woman's shoulder. "I have to object to this. It's a delicate planet that 626 will land on. Who's going to control him?"

"Who do you think? You will" Sasha said smiling at Daffy as she left.

Oh...that's rich...that's a good one your highness...I.." Daffy then yelps as he slowly realizes that she wasn't kidding, especially when the cell doors close on him "Ah your not joking!"

Nefarious got up from his bed and walks over to Daffy with a crazy look on his face. He has only one question for the duck before he began his mission to capture Experiment 626.

"So...tell my little black feathered squishee. What poor, pitiful, defenseless planet, has my monstrosity been unleashed?" asked Nefarious slyly. This made Daffy gulp nervously.

* * *

Well Daffy is coming along to help Nefarious capture 626. Well next chapter we head to Earth and meet our other protagonist of this fic.

Cyber: Please Read, Review and Suggest.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Kauai

Here is Chapter 3 of my Lilo and Stitch parody. Please enjoy.

Cyber: DM77 only owns Emerl's alien form.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Kauai**

On the planet we know is called Earth. The beings that live on the planet go through there everyday activities as a song begins to play.

**Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali iwahine**

A group of fish swim through the ocean while the song continues to play.

**O Lili ulani**

We now come to community center, which is on the same island that 626 is going to land on. In the building were five female hula dancers named Dawn, Lindsey, Akisa, Tea and May got onto a stage preparing to dance as it would seem there practicing or something coming up.

**O ka Wohi ku**

**Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue**

**Na waihooluu a halikeole**

We return to the ocean where a Magikarp swims away happily with...a sandwich in it mouth, what? The sandwich was given to him by robotic looking girl who swims away making the fish scatter while she returns to the surface. She was completely blue and she wore a mask that looked designed to help her breath underwater and blue armor, she also had yellow eyes. Her name was Hahli

**E nana na maka**

**I ke ao malama**

**Mai Hawaii akea i Kauai...**

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

Hahli soon got to the surface. Now that she was done what she had to do here, she has to get going as right now she had to be somewhere fast! She begins to swim to shore.

**O Ka pua mae ole i ka I'**

**Ka pua maila i ka mauna**

Apparently, where Hahli was meant to be was the community center as Dawn, Lindsey, Akisa, Tea and May begin to dance and they do so gracefully.

**I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea**

**Ke 'maila i K'lauea**

We go back to Hahli who lets the waves carry her to shore. Hey it's the fastest way to get to shore.

**M'lamalama i Wahinekapu**

**A ka luna o Uw'kahuna**

**I ka pali kapu o Ka auea**

As Dawn, Lindsey, Akisa, Tea and May continue to dance back at the community center, two people named Trent and Justin play the music with there instruments that the women are dancing too.

**Ea mai ke ali i kia manu**

**Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo**

Back at the beach, Hahli grabs her bag (the same one she uses on the Mata-Nui Online 2 game) that is holding her things nearby and runs in hopes that she can make it to the community centre in time. The matoran girl stops when she comes up to a fat, bald yellow man named Homer Simpson who is holding and ice cream cone. Homer is a tourist who is on vacation with his family. Hahli got a camera out of her bag and takes a picture of Homer before running off. Sadly Homer's ice cream falls onto the sand much to his annoyance. "Doh! What are the odds of that happening?"Homer said in annoyance.

Nearby Bart Simpson is holding his slingshot and laughing revealing him to be the reason for the ice cream falling off.

**Ka pua nani a o Hawai i**

Hahli runs and get her hula outfit on as she ran to the community center. She can't be late or her teacher will be upset with her.

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

As we return to the community center, the girls are dancing in front of a man who is watching them perform. He was a yellow old man with a white mustache and beard. He wore a brown straw hat and a white komono with a black belt and carried a brown bamboo stick. He was Sensei Wu, a spinjitsu master and also the hula teacher of the community centre.

Wu looks at his students which consisted of four girls (Hahli has yet to arrive), The first was red and yellow fox with red hair and wore white gloves. Her name was Fiona Fox.

The second girl was a turtle-dragon like creature with pink lipstick and she wore a pink bow with white pokadots and a red pearl necklace and gold bracelets. She was Wendy Koopa, one of Fiona's friends

The third girl was a pink hedgehog with a red headband in her pink hair, emerald green eyes and white gloves. She is Amy Rose (Classic form) another of Fiona's friends.

The fourth and final girl was a red haired girl with a white headband and wore a red ascot. Her name was Daphne Blake (Pup Named Scooby-doo), the last of Fiona's friends.

"Okay your up now girls" Sensei Wu said as he motioned them to come on the stage.

**Ka pua maila i ka mauna**

Soon Fiona and the other girls got on the stage and stand in front of the women standing already.

**I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea**

As Sensei Wu watches them come on, he realizes something was wrong, he then counts the dancing girls to be sure, he mumbles "1...2...3...4..." Wu yelps when he saw the empty space, Hahli! She has not arrived yet.

**Ke 'maila i K'lauea...**

**...M'lamalama I Wahinekapu...**

"Oh dear, not again" Sensei Wu groaned. Hahli always does this, even when it's an important occasion. Where could she be?

**...A ka luna o Uw'kahuna**

Sure enough, Hahli has arrived in her hula outfit. Sure she may be late but at least she's made it, now it was time to dance.

**I ka pali kapu o Ka auea**

**Mahalo nui ia**

**Ke Ali iwahine**

**O Lili ulani**

**O ka Wohi ku...**

As the girls dance on the stage, no noticed Hahli arriving, coming up behind Akisa. She sees Sensei Wu pacing by them off the stage. He noticed her and he motions her to go on. Not wasting anymore time, Hahli quickly goes in between Fiona and Amy and danced as they were doing. However Hahli was still wet and was leaving water on most of the stage.

**Ea mai ke ali i kia manu**

**Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo**

**Ka pua nani a o Hawai I**

**O Kal'kaua he inoa**

"He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele." said the girls as they finish there dancing. Unfortunately Fiona, didn't look where she was putting her feet and she slipped on a puddle left by the wet Hahli. Not to mention that Amy, Daphne and Kammy slipped as well, it looked like quite a ruckus.

"Stop, stop!" Said Sensei Wu as he got on the stage. He approaches Hahli who can see is wet and asked "Hahli, please tell me why you are late for class? and also why you are wet?"

"Well...you see Sensei, today is sandwich day" Hahli replied. Sensei Wu gave a confused look, sandwich day? Seeing the confusion on her teacher's face Hahli explained. "You see, every thursday I feed Miles the Magikarp a peanut butter sandwich"

"Wait, Miles is a Magikarp?" Sensai Wu asked in confusion.

Hahli nods and continues "That's right but today we ran out of peanut I ask Gali, my sister, what to give him and she had the nerve to suggest a tuna sandwich. I can't feed Miles tuna!" She then whispered to Sensei Wu as she asked "Do you know what tuna is?"

"I believe it is fish" Sensai Wu said with a sign. He knew this was going to lead to some weird belief that the child has. He has seen and heard a lot of unbelievable stuff before but nothing compared to what this girl believed in.

"That's right! If I gave Miles tuna, I'll be an abomination! I was late because I had to go to the store to get some peanut butter because all we had was STINKING TUNA!"

"Hahli, calm down." Sensei Wu said kneeling down to Hahli's level "Now tell me, why is feeding Miles a sandwich so important?"

You see, Miles controls the weather."

The women, Trent and Justin all look at each other confused. A magikarp able to control the weather? This is strange even for Hahli.

Fiona rolls her eyes at this and said to Hahli "Yet another fact that we can use to prove that your crazy"

This comment made Hahli mad as she turns to Fiona. The fox girl has always made fun of her since the day they met, and all cause she was different from her and her friends. Normally the matoran girl would just ignore it, but this time that comment was too much to ignore. Hahli roared and jumped onto Fiona and started a big fight. Hahli got the upper hand as she punched the bully. She then bit her on the arm causing Fiona to yelp in pain. Fiona's friends ran away from the fight screamin, while the women back away in alarm.

"Girls please! Everyone just calm down!" Sensei Wu said as he picks up Hahli before she could do anymore damage or something. Fiona ran behind Sensei Wu with her friends in fear that Hahli will attack her again or one of her friends. "Now girls, there is nothing to worry about." He places Hahli down and turns to her disappointed look on his face and began to say "Hahli..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again!" Hahli apologized. The girl was worried as she knows what Sensei Wu will have to do.

"Maybe it's best that I call your sister" Sensei Wu said finishing what he was going to say.

"No! I promise to be good. I just want to dance, after all I practice" Hahli said desperately

Fiona looks at her arm where Hahli bit her and said "Eew, she bit me!"

"Eeewww!" said Fiona's friends. Sensei Wu sighs, once again it was another day of this...

* * *

After the whole thing was over, Hahli sat on the porch of the school where she was after Sensei Wu put her there telling her to wait there till after lesson so they could talk. Hahli didn't mean to attack Fiona like that it was just the fox provoked her. She was now back in her blue armor and had her green bag.

Soon Fiona and her friends rush out of the building and pass Hahli without sparing a glance. Sensei Wu came out and kneels down to Hahli's level and said "I've called your sister. She told me to tell you to wait for her here on the porch. I understand you were provoked Hahli but violence is never always the right way to go. We'll try again on Sunday."

Sensei Wu went back inside making Hahli frown. Instead of doing what she was told Hahli stood up and looks at Fiona's group. With a smile she walked after them. Fiona and her friends are holding dolls that they were playing with.

Fiona looks at the bite mark that Hahli gave her and frowns. She asks "Does this look infected to you?"

"Yeah it does look it to be" Daphne said with a nod looking at it.

Just then Hahli walks up to them, making the girls stop and see her the gasp. The matoran girl then said "Hi"

"You better not have rabies" Fiona said with a glare.

"Yeah because if you have rabies the dog catcher are going to have to cut out your..." Amy began to explain.

Hahli not wanting to hear anymore sees the dolls and asked hopefully "Are you going to play dolls?" The other girls hid the dolls behind them. Why would Hahli care anyway?

"You don't have a doll. So why ask?" Fiona said to Hahli in annoyance.

Fiona soon wished she hadn't said that as Hahli reaches into her bag. To the former and her friends horror hahli pulls out a silver plush doll with red eyes, a black cap and clawed feet.

"This is Vezon" Hahli said with a smile with her back turned. The other girls didn't like the look on the strange doll as they back away in fear. "I made him, but his head is a bit too big. But I always like to believe a mask made him like that and he's upset as he only has a few days left too..."

By the time Hahli turns back around, the other girls had already ran away. She frowns while throwing Vezon onto the ground. Why must Fiona and the other girls always treat her like an outcast? She isn't the reason that she acts different from them all the time. Hahli storms off down the hill, but she then came back and picked up Vezon and cradles it in her arms like a baby. Soon Hahli begins to walk home by herself...again.

* * *

Back at the community center, a girl shows up. She was blue wearing silver armor and had yellow eyes as well. She was Gali, Hahli's older sister who has to look after her ever since...the incident.

"Hahli? Hahli?" asked Gali as she looks around. She goes up onto the porch and looks into the door to see if Hahli was inside the building. "Hahli?" Gali groans and said "Oh no..."

Gali began to run as she made the trek back home. Why didn't Hahli stay at the school like she was told? Does she even care that today something big will be happening?

"Hahli you better be home" Gali said worried. However, suddenly a car nearly hits her making her yelp. Gali then exclaimed to the driver "Hey, watch where your going!" She then kicks the bumper leaving a dent in it before running off yelling "Stupid head!"

However if Gali had stayed a while longer she would have been able to see who the driver is and what he looked like. Especially since the driver watched her run off down the street with a frown

* * *

Well is seems Hahli's life isn't the best in the world. Next chapter we only learn that it's a lot more worse for both her and her sister.

Fiona: Wait? Why am I a little girl in this?

Because when I looked some of the other parodies of this I found many had Mertle be played by girls older then her actual age so in this you about 8 years old.

Fiona: I see.

Also Vezon is a doll in this since no actual doll appeared in the bionicle universe plus I may plan to do some if not all episodes of the tv series.

Brass: Please read, review, suggest and no flames.


	5. Chapter 4: The Social Worker's vist

Next chapter is up and I've been thinking on some extra characters to add to the cast next chap.

Cyber: Who?

All in due time.

Emerl: By that I think he means after this chapter is done

Cyber: Oh. Anyway DM77 only owns Emerl's alien look.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Social Worker's Visit**

Gali rushed up to a house in a part of the island where she lives. The girl has lived in this house along with her sister ever since the 'indecent' with their parents. Gali has done her best to look after Hahli but the problems with her sister have made is difficult to raise the girl, also there's the fact that a social worker, who is assigned to them to see if Gali can raise Hahli without problems, is coming today doesn't really help. Gali made it up the stairs to the porch and tried to open the door but it would not move. Gali groans as she can hear the song, _The Heartbreak Hotel_, playing inside the house.

"Hahli, open the door please!" Gali called in concern, she really doesn't have time for this.

"Go away" Hahli's voice from inside the house groaned. It seems the little one doesn't want anything to with Gali at the moment.

Seeing the minicon door, which is odd cause the family doesn't have a minicon or Gizoid (Athur note: The door is only big enough for robot's Emerl's size to fit through in both height and width), Gali opens it and puts her head through it to see her sister lying on the living room floor, looking up at the ceiling and listing to the Elvis record playing on the record player nearby. It seems the girl does not care if she does or does not get taken away if the meeting with the social worker does not go well.

"Hahli, we don't have time for this" exclaimed Gali in annoyance who couldn't get through the Minicon door due to it's small size.

"Leave me alone to did please" Hahli said in a moody tone while looking at Gali. After what happened the matoran girl just wants to die.

"Come on Hahli, we have to get the place ready. The social worker will be here at any minute."

To Gali's annoyance, Hahli just looks up at the ceiling ignoring her sisters pleads. She even turns the volume up on the record player without looking at it. Gali could not believe this, why is her little sister being moody at the worst time possible. Gali looks to see the lock and reaches up until she was able to flip the lock, however before she could go and try to open the door she noticed a lot of nails, nailed into the door frame. This got Gali more frustrated. Hahli was still not wanting to let her in. The older sister looks round for something and finds a hammer nearby, she then picks it up.

However unknown to Gali however, a blue car, the very same blue car that Gali kicked a while ago, pulled up towards the house. The big girl didn't notice as she tries to pull the nails out of the door frame. She only successfully got one out. Gali looks angrily at Hahli who doesn't notice what's going on.

"Oooh, when I get in there you are so done for!" yelled Gali furiously at Hahli, who still doesn't pay any attention to her. The latter mouths the lyrics to the song.

The driver of the same car got out and made his way up the steps. He was a black man, about in his 30's (Arthur Note: Just an estimated guess), he also has black hair and a small mustache on his upper lip. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie along with some black shoes. He was also wearing black glasses to cover his eyes.

"I'm going to put you in the blender, push puree, then put what remains into a pie and bake it for the social worker!" Gali yelled still noticing the man behind her waiting impatiently. "and when he likes it and asks what the secret is, I'm going to say..."

However the man then clears his throught, this makes Gali yelp and moves out the Minicon door and stands up to see the man. "It's love and nurturing" said Gali innocently and nervously and drops the hammer behind her. "Err...That wasn't what you thought it was...so...you must be the...err...

"The stupid head" The man said with a frown

"Huh?"

"Your the person who kicked the front of my car before, right?"

Gali yelps as she looks to see the car the man was pointing to, it was the same one she kicked the front bumper off earlier. Gali has insulted the social worker she and Hahli had to get ready for without realizing at the time. It also isn't good that there was a dent in the bumper.

"Oh...I'm really sorry about that, if I knew who you were I would have never have done that." Gali said nervously to the social worker. "Just send me the repair bill and I'll pay for it"

"Can't do that, seeing as the car is a rental" said the social worker rolling his eyes "I take it your the guardian in question."

"Yes, I am. My name is Gali Nuva. It's nice to meet you, Mr. err..."

"J" The man said "and that's just the letter J not the J.A.Y spelling.

"Mr. J" Gali said with a nod. "No offense, but that seems like a weird name with just the one letter, don't you..."

"Yes I know. Are you going to invite me in Gali?" said J interrupting Gali and wanting to get to the business at hand, so far it was not going so well.

"Well, how about we just sit out here and talk."

"I don't think so."

Gali groaned nervously. She knows that she will be in big trouble once Mr. J finds out what's going on and he was getting closer to the truth. "Right, follow me" Gali said and leads Mr. J to the side of the house. She hopes the door was locked. By the time they got there Gali had tried the doorknob...to her annoyance she found the door was locked. It looks like Hahli has taken every precaution to keep her sister from getting in. Turning to Mr. J she said "Err...can you wait here for a minute?"

Mr. J waited as Gali made her way to the back of the house. He waited while hearing the sound of a window breaking, a record scratching before being turned off.

"Hey!" exclaimed the annoyed voice of Hahli. Soon the door Mr. J was standing by opened as Gali is standing there panting. Apparently she must have worked hard to get into the house.

"So...want some lemonade?" asked Gali nervously.

"Do you often leave your sister home alone and unsupervised?" Mr. J asked as he goes into the house with a frown.

"No, I always have one of my friends watch her when I go out. Uh..." Gali said and yelps when she sees a drawing on the fridge. it was a picture of Hahli looking bored while leaning on a wall and it had the words 'Me Alone' on it. The girl must have drawn it. Gali runs to the fridge and covers the picture and removes it from the fridge while saying "Except for just today. See I had to go to the store as we were out of..."

Gali looks to her right and yelps. The kitchen looked like a tornado had blown through. This was not looking good. Seeing the stove on she rushes over to it and turns it off.

"and I take it you left the stove on while you were out?" Mr. J asked. He was obviously not buying Gali trying to convince him everything was okay and nothing bad has gone wrong.

Gali covered the pot nearby with a pot cover as she said "Low heat, to just let it simmer" The Toa girl took a whiff and said "It's coming along great, it will..." Of course when she removes the cover, smoke comes out causing her to yelp and quickly put the lid back on.

"I found it like that this morning" said a familiar voice. Gali looks startled as she turns to see Hahli nearby looking at the scene.

"Oh Hahli! Little sis, This is Mr. J the social worker. Be nice and treat him with respect."

Mr. J goes over to Hahli and holds his hand out for the girl to shake, he then said "It's nice to meet you Hahli."

Hahli notices something hanging on J's suit. It was a name badge and on it, it said 'Agent J'.

"You name tag says Agent J" Hahli said pointing to the badge. J kneels down to the girls level as she continues "Agent J? You look more like a government official for a secret organization then a social worker."

"That's cause I'm a spacial classification and I prefer we leave it at that" Agent J said not wanting to discuss anything about his appearance right now.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Hahli!" Gali exclaimed. She doesn't want her sister to annoy the social worker at this moment.

"I was only asking" said Hahli in innocence

"I think we're getting off track. Hahli, let's talk about you. Are you happy?" Agent J asked getting to the business at hand.

Hahli paused and then gave a big and wide smile. The matoran girl looks at J and stops smiling and says "I've adjusted. I eat four basic food groups and I always look both ways before crossing the street and I also take long naps."

Unknown to Agent J through, the reason that Hahli is saying this stuff is because Gali is making hand signals behind the social worker, telling her sister what to say. It looks like the hand signals were working. Gali did the hand signal for victory...this proved to be a bad move.

"and I also get disciplined." Hahli added misunderstanding what Gali just did. The Toa girl also saw what she has done and yelps in concern.

"Disciplined?" asked Agent as he arches his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah she disciplines me really good" Hahli said

Gali, worried that Hahli is going to ruin it, she made a signal for Hahli to stop while quietly saying "No, no, no, stop, please stop!"

But unfortunately, Hahli once again misunderstood Gali's hand signals and thought she wanted her to continue "Sometimes 5 times a day"

"No!" Gali said and covers her face with her hands. This was not going to end well.

"With bricks"

Gali gasped in alarm. This was it now. The social worker was not going to like that.

"Bricks?" J asked with a frown.

"Yeah and in a pillowcase" said Hahli with a nod.

"Okay, Hahli I believe that is enough sugar for you" Gali said quickly and covers Hahli mouth to stop her saying anything else to make this meeting worse. She then pats Hahli on the head and said "Now why not and go play." She made Hahli leave the room. Once the little girl was gone, Gali turns to Agent J and said with a nervous smile "All the other social workers thought she was a scream, So thirsty?" She goes to the fridge and opens it.

"Miss Gali, I'm going to be honest and illuminate the situation you find yourself in." Agent J said going to her and then closes the fridge before removing his glasses showing his stern eyes for the first time. "I am the one they call, when things go wrong and by the look of thing here, Everything has indeed gone wrong."

J now goes into the living room and sees Hahli holding a pickle jar and has four spoons each made to look like Fiona, Daphne, Amy and Kammy. The social worker sees a book that is titled 'Practical Voodoo: The guide to revenge', apparently the girl must be more depressed then she looks.

Hahli takes the four spoons and places them in the pickle jar, she screws the lid on tight and then shakes the jar hard making J watch in wonder. The girl looks at him and said darkly "My friends need to be punished."

Agent J looked at Gali who is groaning while watching this. The social worker pulls out a card and gives it to Hahli while saying "My number is on this card. Should you in the event be left here alone again give me a call."

"Sure, no problem."

Agent J then puts his glasses back on goes to the door, he then turns to Gali and said "Oh and so you know, this did not go well. I think you are not good enough to raise Hahli by yourself in this current condition." The social worker opens the door causing all the nails that Gali tried to pull out, to come out quickly "I'm giving you just three days to change my mind"

J left the house and closes the door behind him. Gali couldn't believe it, in three days Hahli will be out of her life. The Toa girl angrily looks at her little sister as if she wanted to punish her severely.

Hahli screams and runs off with Gali chasing her. In the kitchen, the big sister manages to grab hold of the little sister by the arm. However Hahli licks Gali's arm causing the latter to be alarmed and disgusted.

"Gross!" Gali said as she was forced to to let Hahli go who ran off one more time "Hahli! Get back here!"

Gali tries to chase Hahli again, but by the time she makes it to the living room she lost her and can't see her anywhere. Where could Hahli be? Soon Gali hears the sound of the dryer door closing which tells Gali that Hahli must be in the dryer.

Having an idea Gali goes to the laundry room, lays a blanket by the dryer and then quietly gets onto top of the dryer. She then proclaims loudly for Hahli to hear "Well it seems Hahli must have escaped outside, I better check out there!"

She then opens the back door and closes it loudly to give Hahli the idea that the former went outside looking for the latter. Sure enough it works and Hahli opens the dryer and gets out without knowing about the blanket she was stepping on. Gali quickly gets behind Hahli and wraps the blanket around the matoran girl, trapping her inside. Now that Hahli was trapped, the angry older sister carries the struggling girl into the living room before setting it down and unfolds it. Hahli hisses at her sister for the dirty trick and attempts to run but Gali grabs hold of her wrist, Hahli keeps facing away from the wrath that Gali is about to unleash.

"Hahli, why didn't wait at the school like Sensei Wu told you to do? You were supposed to wait there!" Gali yelled at Hahli angrily, the latter desperately trying to get out of the former's grip. "Do you not understand what is going on right now? Do you want to be taken away from me by Agent J?" Hahli tears up a bit from hearing this "Hahli, answer me!"

"No!" yelled Hahli struggling in Gali's grip

"No you don't understand?"

"No!"

"No what?" yelled Gali annoyed. Why couldn't Hahli give a straight answer?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" whined Hahli, she soon fell down out of Gali's grip and onto the floor, whining in muffled sadness.

"Gah! You can be such a pain sometimes!"

Hahli stands up, looks at her sister and snaps "If I'm sure a pain, why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?"

Angrily Hahli made her way to the steps that lead to her room, Gali became more angry because of this.

"At least the rabbit will behave a lot better then you will!" yelled Gali as she watch her younger sister walk to the stairs and begin to go up them to her room.

When she was halfway up the stairs she turns to Gali and yells back "Well go ahead, then you'll be happy because the rabbit will be a lot smarter then me too!" She then goes back to climbing up the stairs.

Gali goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells "and quieter!"

Hahli then reaches the top of the stairs, she turns to look down at her older sister and yells "You'll like it because it's STINKY LIKE YOU!" she then enters her room and slams the door closed.

"WHAT? OKAY! YOUR GROUNDED TONIGHT! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Gali yells at the top of her voice.

Hahli opens the door and yells equally loud "I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" She slams the door but harder and louder this time.

Feeling the need to scream, Gali goes to the living room and picks up a couch cushion, puts it onto her face and makes muffled screams. In Hahli's room, Hahli was also making muffled screams on her bed but into her pillow. Soon both girls groan and fall onto there backs in frustration. Today can be considered the worst day ever.

* * *

Poor girls. They'll need a miracle to sort this out.

Gali: Okay so what extra characters are you thinking of adding.

Oh well I was thinking of adding Yusai Fudo, Leo and Luna from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's to the story as like I said last chapter I was thinking of maybe doing some of episodes if not all of the Lilo and Stitch TV series. So what do you think folks. Leave your answers in the reviews or vote in the poll.

Brass: Please read, review, suggest and no flames.


	6. Chapter 5: Wish and Arrival

Here is the latest chapter. I was waiting for at least one vote in my poll and I'm happy to say Yusai, Leo and Luna will be in here as extras for this fic series. This also means Akiza will be getting some extra time in this series too.

Emerl: Why?

Me: I'm a YusaixAkiza supporter.

Emerl: Oh

Cyber: DM77 only owns Emerl's alian look.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hahli's Wish and Emerl's Arrival**

That night Hahli was sitting on her bed sadly, while stroking Vezon's head in her PJs. Today has truly been a bad day. She was late for rehearsal, she fought with her classmates and got Gali mad at her because of the bad visit from Agent J. She wishes she could reset the day and make everything she did wrong right.

Just then the door opens and Gali comes in with a slice of pizza on a plate, it seems the big sister has calmed down from all that has happened today.

"Hey, I brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry" Gali said to Hahli trying to cheer her up and reassure her that she was no longer mad. But Hahli didn't bother to look at her.

"We're a broken family, right?" asked Hahli to Gali. The latter puts the plate on the side table and kneels down to Hahli.

"No of course now. Well...maybe a little. Perhaps...maybe a lot. Sorry I yelled at you earlier today. It was just that I was..."

"We're sisters, It's our job to yell at each other."

Gali chuckles and then said "Well from now on..."

"I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said to you" Hahli said and she finally turns to look at Gali sadly "I liked you better as a sister then a mom."

"Really?" asked Gali with a smile. Hahli nods while tearing up, what happened today has both upset and shaken the little matoran girl up.

"And you like me better as a sister then a rabbit right?" Hahli said tears in her eyes as she puts her head into Vezon.

"Oh Hahli" Gali said and gently picks up Hahli and held her in her arms. She then sat on the bed with Hahli in her lap and said "Yes, I do. I would never sell you for anything."

Gali was still worried. Unless she can convince Agent J that she is able to take care of Hahli, she may have to give her up anyway.

"I hit Fiona Fox today" said Hahli looking sad as she confesses on why she was in trouble today.

"You hit her?" asked Gali surprised.

"Before I bit her."

"You bit her? Hahli, you shouldn't..."

"I know...but people always treat me different" Hahli said sadly.

Gali felt sorry for her little sister. Hahli has tried so hard to make friends but ever since the accident that took there parents away...it was difficult to pull off. It was as if Hahli did these weird things to cover up the pain and sadness in her heart. The only friends Hahli has made were Yusai Fudo, Akiza Izinki, Leo and Luna who came to live on Kauai a short time ago, Akiza also became a part time hula dancer at the community center. When they became friends with her sister and her, Hahli was very happy but sadly it didn't last as the other girls in Hahli's class still hurt her emotionally.

"They just don't know what to say." Gali said to reassure her sister. She then got an idea and said "Listen, if you promise me not to fight anymore, I promise not you yell at you anymore...except on special occasions."

"Tuesdays and bank holidays would be nice" said Hahli who likes the idea.

"Really? Would that be good?" Gali laughed and then began to tickle Hahli causing the little girl to giggle like mad. It has been a while since the girls have done this.

Hahli then remembers something and gave her camera to Gali while saying "Oh, my camera is full again." The girl looks up at the pictures hanging on the wall which were mostly of tourists visiting the island. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Gali looks at the wall with a puzzled look. Her sister sure has a lot of weird hobbies. All of the sudden the lights all went out which surprised the girls. They then see a green light coming outside making Hahli rush to the window. To the little matoran girl's surprise and amazement something that looks like a big meteorite that gave off a green flame was falling out of the sky.

"It's a falling star!" said Hahli in amazement as she watches the meteorite fall out of the sky and land somewhere in the forest. Excited Hahli turns to her sister and exclaimed "I called it! Get out, out! I have to make my wish!"

Hahli begins to push Gali out of the room. The big sister can tell her little sister wants to make this wish in private.

"Can't you move any faster?" exclaimed Hahli in annoyance as she pushes her sister out of her bedroom door.

Deciding to have a little fun, Gali smirks devilishly and then pretends to fall backwards and said in a fake panic "Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!"

"No it's not! Your lying!"

"It's true Hahli, same thing happened yesterday"

"No that's not true..." Hahli said in annoyance, she knew Gali was only messing with her. "...Your lying about this I know it!" Gali shrugs and falls onto Hahli squashing her flat. This really annoyed Hahli who snapped "You rotten sister! Your butt is crushing me!" She soon got out from under Gali and goes into her room. She stares angrily at Gali and then snaps "Why do you act so weird?" she then slams the door.

Gali stands up and said rolling her eyes "Right I'm the weird one." she opens the door a bit to see Hahli praying in front of her bedside about to make her wish.

"Mata-Nui, it's me again. I want someone to be my friend, someone who won't run away and can be with me all the time to cheer me up when I get sad. Maybe you can send me an angel, the nicest angel you have." Hahli said quietly to Mata-Nui unaware that Gali was listening in on the wish.

Gali closes the door quietly and leans on the wall. There must be a way to make Hahli happy again and get her the friend she always wanted even before she met Leo and Luna.

Gali then remembered something and got an idea. She goes to the living room and picks up the phone and diels a number. Soon the phone answered with someone saying "Hello?"

"Hi Yusai is Gali" Gali said with a smile.

"Oh hey Gali, what can I do for you?" Yusai asked.

"Was wondering if you can take me and Hahli to that adoption center tomorrow" Gali told him

"You mean the Maddie Fitzpatrick adoption center? Sure I'll take you both there in the morning" Yusai said

"Thanks Yusai, this will mean so much to Hahli" Gali said with a smile. Tomorrow will change the two girls life for the better she hopes.

* * *

In the forest area of the island of Kauai, the meteorite was actually a familiar ship that was stolen. It was in the crater that it made as of now. While the ship burns a bit, 626 got the cockpit window open and jumps out of the crater, the moonlight shining on his skin and armor. This planet he has landed on is new to the alien...and it's the perfect one to destroy.

"POODJA CHA-BAAGA, OON CHEEKY!" 626 exclaimed madly to everyone at once. No one answered, but the alien did not care and/or didn't notice. It was time to explore this new planet. 626 laughs evilly as he goes off into the direction he was glaring at. Later the alien jumped out of some bushes and came across something long and rocky, we we know as a road. 626 sniffs as he looks around.

Just as 626 made it to the middle of the road he hears the sound of a 'plop' land next to him. The robot/creature like experiment pulls out a blaster from his jumpsuit and fires it thinking it was an enemy come to get him. But there was nothing there.

Suddenly the same sound happens again, only this time the 'plop' landed on his head. 626 pulls out another blaster and fires into the sky. Suddenly it begins to rain, much to the alien experiments annoyance. Well, at least the water from the rain won't kill him if he got hit by it through it made it hard to see. 626 hisses angrily while looking up at the sky.

"Croagunk" a voice said making 626 pull out a third blaster and point it in the direction where the voice came from. This was not a 'plop' thing but instead a...Croagunk. Yep a poison frog type pokemon. 626 looked at the pokemon intrigued never before seeing a Croagunk.

Suddenly a loud horn is heard which makes 626 and Croagunk turn to see a truck coming there way. Croagunk remains still as it was on the right side of the road to avoid being hit by the truck. 626 however pulls out his fourth and final blaster and points them at the truck believing it to be a threat and snarls. He never got a chance to pull the triggers.

The truck soon ran over 626, resulting in 626 dropping his blasters and going round the tire like mad, followed by another, and another, followed by four more. Each time 626 got run other his green jumpsuit gets ripped up until it's gone for good. Not to mention his horn pops the tires of the truck (along with two more following) in progress. All Croagunk did was sit in the spot and watches.

Soon the trucks stop and the drivers who were Peter Griffin, Dr. Heinz Dofinsmirtz and Coop get out of there trucks to see what just run over with flashlights.

"What was that?" Coop asked in concern "I think we might of hit something."

Peter checks under the third truck with his flashlight and he sees something "There it is, it's still jammed under the fender."

Just then the drivers look surprised as one of 626's arms appeared hanging down from underneath. The alien groans while staying where he was stuck, he wasn't dead but was half conscious.

"We better call someone." Heinz said and got his cellphone out "Luckily I know a place that's open this late that can take the little guy."

"Where's that?" Coop asked

"The Maddie Fitzpatrick adoption center of course" Heinz said and dials the number and waits for an answer.

"Shouldn't we try to get him to a vet?" Coop asked.

"You want to try and find a vet open this late? I haven't got time I have to get the parts in my truck to my lair for my latest inator and I'm waiting for a shipment of boom juice to arrive as well." Heinz said and soon got an answer.

"Sorry was just asking" Coop said rolling his eyes.

"Hi, me and some of my fellow truckers have found a Gizoid with no identification tag and we want to bring him over to you, is that okay?"

626 watched and looks around everywhere with his right eye open a tiny bit. But he soon fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Talk about rough landing.

Emerl: Yeah but nothing is going to beat the pain I'll receive in the next chapter.

Me: Yeah next chapter our heroes meet for the first time and two characters return as well. Oh and yes the Heinz's mentioning on his boom juice shipment is important a lot later in the story. You'll see.

Brass: Please Read and Review the story and no flames.


	7. Chapter 6: 626 named Emerl

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Brass: Tired?

Me: Yeah It's late here

Brass: (hugs me) It's okay

Cyber: DM77 only owns Emerl's alien design nothing more.

* * *

**Chapter 6: 626 named Emerl**

The next day, 626 groans and begins to stir, as he began to come to. He groans and sits up while saying "Ow, my head, that really hurt. Where am I now?" The robotic experiment looks around and sees he is in some kind of pound for robots, trapped.

He soon hears some scared beeping noises and turns to see in the far corner four scared robots, two were Gizoids and four Minicons. They were afraid of 626 and scared at what he might do to them. 626 jumped to attack and pull two blasters out but then noticed they weren't in his hands and looked down to see his jumpsuit was gone. He torso and legs can now be seen to be entirely robot armor on his chest were three white circles in the form of a triangle the top was a button. 626 figured that when he was hit by the trucks the jumpsuit got ripped off and his blasters were lost in the accident.

Emerl glares at the robots and said to them "Inja, koata-nabba!" This made the Minicons and Gizoids more scared of him much to 626's satisfaction.

"Hello, we're here to adopt something" A female voice said catching 626's attention.

In the lobby, Gali is talking to the owner and operator of the adoption center. She was a blonde hair girl wearing a blue shirt, with a green skirt and a green tie. She was Maddie Fritzpatrick, the woman running the Maddie Fritzpatrick Adoption Center.

Hahli was with Gali along with three others. The first was a 18 year old male with black spiky hair with yellow highlights on the spikes of his har, he had blue eyes and on his ace was a yellow mark. he wore long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them on his upper body. On his lower body he wears black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck boxes hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots. His name was Yusai Fudo one of Gali and Hahli's friends and Akisa's boyfriend.

The other two were both identical except one was a boy and the other was a girl. Both had amber eyes and green hair. The boy has his hair in a high pony tail. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt with gold markings, with a white short sleeve jacket. On his wrists he has a black and white bracelets on each wrist. He wears white shorts with a blue belt and blue shoes. He was Leo another friend of Hahli and Gali.

The girl had her hair in two high pigtails. He wears a red long sleeved shirt with gold markings and a pink short sleeved jacket. He wears white shorts with a red belt and red shoes with black and pink markings. She was Luna Hahli and Gali's third friend and Leo's twin sister.

Gali continues to talk to Maddie "We need something to defend it's self, that won't die and is sterdy, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe a Corphish" Hahli said with a smile

"Hang on a sec"

"Sure" Maddie said.

Gali turns to Hahli, kneels down and said "Hahli, the Minicon door we have won't be able to be useful to a Corphish."

"Yeah Corphish won't be able to turn the door knob so you best get a Minicon" Leo said to Hahli

"Who says she has to get a Minicon Leo? She can also pick a Gizoid" Luna said to her brother.

"I don't see what the difference is" Leo said

"Well a Gizoid is much faster then a Minicon but has no laser blasters." Yusai explained.

During this conversation no one noticed 626 crawling on the roof, open and closed the door.

* * *

Once 626 was outside and smiles. He managed to get out of there, now to...but then the experiment notices something on his chest, it was a red dot. In alarm 626 jumps away and a plasma blast lands where he once stood. 626 keeps dodging the blasts using his agility and hides behind a rock, he pants catching his breath. Who or what was firing at him?

"Hahaha! It is really good to see that freaky face of yours again!" laughed a familiar voice from somewhere nearby. 626 was alarmed. That voice almost sounds like...but could it really be?"

"Nefarious!" 626 said in alarm. Not sure how or why his creator was out of jail, 626 heads back into the adoption center.

* * *

Inside, Maddie continues to speak to Gali and Hahli after they finished there conversation with there friends. She said "Now I just need you to put you name, address and..." She gets interrupted when the door opens and closes all of the sudden again. The six look to see who's coming in but are confused when they see no one. But if they looked up they would have seen 626 once again crawling on the roof, heading back into the kennel.

"May have been the wind" Maddie said with a shrug. She goes to the door to the kennel and opens "The kennel is just through here."

Hahli wasn't sure on this. Gali kneels down and said "Go on, pick one out"

"I'm sure you'll find someone you'll like Hahli" Yusai said with a smile.

Hahli nods with a smile. Besides the adoption center is perfect place to get a pet and she might actually find one she really likes and is just like her in every possible way.

Hahli goes into the kennel to look around. But to her surprise there is not a single Minicon or Gizoid in sight. "Hello? HELLO?"

Unaware of Hahli's presence at first, 626 was banging his head on the wall while saying "Stupid, stupid! What am I going to do? If I stay here I'll be trapped but if I go outside Nefarious will catch me because he knows everything about me including my weaknesses." He stops bashing his head on the wall when he notices it causes the brick to move more into the wall "and I really shouldn't be doing this."

"Hello?" asked a sweet female voice getting 626's attention. He hid in the shadows of his cage as he watches Hahli look around calling "Any Minicons or Gizoids in here?"

Of course they were, but they were up in the rafters. They were scared at what 626 might do them. Hahli walks past the cage the experiment was in and fails to noticed the ripped open door caused by 626. The experiment came out of the shadow and looks at the girl. This only makes everything more complicated.

Then 626 notices a a poster showing a little girl hugging a Gizoid. The words on the poster said 'Don't Delay, Adopt Today' This gave the robot like experiment an idea...If he disguised himself as a Gizoid and go with the matoran girl, 626 would be safe from Nefarious as he can't blast an Earth being without exposing himself and who else was with him.

He then retracts his lower arms and tail into his body, then he pushes the white button on his chest which covers his black arms and claws, his face also gets covered and his eyes become blue optics, good the alien looks more like a Gizoid then an alien. Fortunatly the scared Minicons and Gizoids gave him the idea on how he should sound like.

626 goes up behind Hahli and taps her on the shoulder.

Hahli feeling he should being tapped turns around and is surprised to see 626. She smiles and said "Hi"

"Hu-hu-hiiiii" said 626 as he forgot he wasn't supposed to say anything other then making beeping noises. Luckily the girl doesn't seem to mind. 626 then hugs her making the girl smile happily.

"Wow"

In the lobby Yusai and Gali were talking to Maddie and the latter said "Don't worry, all the Minicons and Gizoids here are adoptable."

"That's good to know" Gali said

"But are you positive that they aren't any that will cause problems?" Yusai asked

Maddie was at first sure on what she said, until she and the others see Hahli comes in with 626 by her side. The blonde hair girl jumped upon seeing the Gizoid and exclaimed "Except that one!"

She rushes over and grabs 626. Gali comes and picks up Hahli and holds her to be sure not to drop her. Whatever that thing was it has Maddie spooked.

"Wow cool. What is that?" Leo asked amazed at the 'robot'.

"We think it's a Gizoid! But we're not sure!" said Maddie as she looks at 626. She then looks at the others and said "But this is unbelievable! It was dead this morning!"

"It was dead this morning?" Luna asked confused at how the adoption center personal thought this Gizoid was dead when it's clearly alive.

"Well we thought it was dead because it got hit by three trucks in a row!"

"I like him!" Hahli said looking at Gali with a devilish grin "Here pal, come to me!"

626 nods and tries to make his way over to Hahli and Gali while Maddie holds on to him. Yusai and the twins move out of the way and Gali ends up on a waiting seat trying to keep him away from her and Hahli

Gali asks "Wouldn't you like a different one Hahli?" She had a bad feeling about 626 and she doesn't want this Gizoid to be a big mistake that will haunt her forever.

"We have better Gizoids, dear or maybe even a Minicon" Maddie said also concerned about this.

"Well the other Gizoid aren't better then him. He can talk" Hahli said smiling and looking at her new friend.

"Really?" Leo said amazed and goes to 626 and said "Prove it! Say Hi Leo!"

626 was worried doing this would give him away decided to humor both Hahli and Leo. He began to say "Hu-H..."

"Don't be stupid Leo" Luna said interrupting 626. "Everyone knows Gizoids can't talk." She was however curious if Hahli was telling the truth.

"Your friend's right Hahli. Gizoids can only make beeping noises like Minicons." Maddie explained.

"But he did" Hahli said pointing at 626.

"Look we're getting off track." Yusai said and turns to Hahli "Hahli, is this Gizoid the one you really want?"

Everyone looks and watches as a metallic tongue comes out of 626's mouth plate and he grooms his horn before going back into his mouth plate. Everyone but Hahli was either disgusted by this or confused. Hahli however smiles and said "Yes he's good. I can tell."

Gali sighs she knows when she's in a losing battle.

A while later Maddie had gotten the adoption papers out. She was filling in all the information. Now there was the talk on the name. She looks at Hahli and asked "Hahli, do you have a name for your new Gizoid?"

"Yes I do" Hahli said with a smile.

"Well what is it?" Leo asked.

"It will be Emerl" Hahli replied. This confused Emerl who turns to look at Hahli. The Experiment was looking outside to see if Nefarious was still waiting for him.

"Come on now that's not a real name..." Maddie said, but then sees Gali doing a 'don't even try it motion' worried what would happen if the girl objected some more, Maddie then said "In Iceland, but here it's a perfect name. Emerl it is"

Gali was relived that a disaster was avoided.

"Okay for the license the fee is two dollars."

Gali gets two dollars out and is about to pay for Emerl, when Hahli interrupts and said "I want to buy him!" The younger sister whispers to Gali "Can I borrow two dollars?" Gali rolls her eyes figuring and gives the two dollars to Hahli. She then is given the money back by the younger sibling.

Anyway Gali gives the money Maddie who finally authorized the adoption and puts a stamp on the license. She gives it to a smiling Hahli and says while Leo and Luna come to look at it "Congratulations, Emerl is all yours."

* * *

Nefarious waits on a hill near the adoption center in some bushes. He chuckles in amusement while looking through the sniper scope of his plasma rifle which was one of the pieces of equipment Sasha allowed him to have. He was back in his usual armor, ready for anything.

Daffy, who as per Sasha's orders, looks on as the robot scientist sees Emerl, 626's new name, is still inside the adoption centre. He knows this as he uses the scopes heat vision to see inside the building. He then says "626, your all mine"

"Hey can you tell me what he's doing?" asked Daffy as he stood up with a frown "Not like he's going anywhere"

"Quiet, he is listening for us!"

"How good is his hearing? I mean can he..."

Emerl, who had been looking and listening for his pursuers has heard Daffy's voice and turned in the two's direction. Nefarious annoyed grabs the duck by the neck to shut him up while not taking his eye off the scope. This proves that the alien can hear then from a bit away from where he is.

Soon Emerl goes out onto the porch which makes Nefarious switch the scope to normal vision. Soon the creator of 626 turns on the red beam by pressing a button on the gun and points it onto Emerl. The Gizoid disguised alien sees the dot on his stomach and looks up to where Nefarious and Daffy are. Odd...why isn't 626 attempting to run and escape in time.

"Come on, why aren't you running? Don't make this boring for me" Nefarious asked quietly. He gets ready to pull the trigger.

Soon Emerl looks to the doorway and beeps loudly "Beep, beep!"

"I'm coming!" Hahli said and runs to her new 'Gizoid' friend and hugs him unaware of the red dot now on her back.

"No! Stop!" Daffy said in horror at seeing this and whacks the gun upward making Nefarious miss in thee progress. The duck then stood in the way and said "I have decided that this approach has now become far too hazardous!"

"Relax! I won't shoot the humanoid squishee!" Nefarious said and knocks Daffy away and gets ready to fire again.

"No! That being is part of the Zubat food chain!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This planet is protected to help repopulate the Zubat species and for that all beings here are not to be harmed or dire consequences will be brought upon you" Daffy said and hands Nefarious the red viewer "Here educate yourself."

Nefarious looks through and said growling "Using that little humanoid squishee as a shield to prevent me shooting him..." He then throws the viewer away and yells down to his creation "THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" in Nefarious mind he thought 'Granted I would do the same but I would use an adult or teen not a little one...unless I had no other choice'

Emerl smirks devilishly and got an idea. When Hahli wasn't looking he got on his head and shakes his backside at his creator while saying "Nah, nah! Can't catch me lava lamp head!

"AH! That's it your dead!" Nefarious said insulted and gets out of the bushes and runs towards Emerl "I'm going to teal him limb from limb!"

"No stop!" Daffy said as he chases after the robot scientist to stop him from blowing there cover.

Seeing his pursuers coming towards him, Emerl begin to beep loudly getting the attention of Hahli once again.

"What's up Emerl?" asked Hahli in concern as she turned when Nefarious was almost to his creation.

However Daffy runs and tackles the scientist into the bushes while saying "We can't be seen!"

Hahli looked into the direction Emerl was 'beeping' at and doesn't see anything. Gali, Maddie, Yusai, Leo and Luna come out and see nothing as well. Two the six Earthling it looks like Emerl was beeping at nothing but the air.

"Bad Gizoid, beeping at nothing!" Maddie snapped and she gets a spray bottle out and squerts Emerl on the head with water. The robot experiment jumps in alarm and tries the wipe the water off his face.

Nefarious got up, still hidden in the bushes and grumbles in annoyance. Daffy got up and scolds the creator. "You can't shoot them and you can't be seen by them! I mean look at you! You look like a killer robot!"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Nefarious asked annoyed with the Earth expert.

"We have to blend in! Fortunately I came prepared" Daffy said and pulls out the ACME Disguse-O-Matic. "We'll use this get get some Earth clothes to disguise ourselves here.

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzz...huh? Oh well Emerl and Hahli have met. Will there friendship last? Will Nefarious and Daffy capture the experiment? Will I be getting some sleep? All this and more will be found out next chapter. Except the sleep part that's a yes

Cyber: Read, Review and Suggest. No flames.


	8. Chapter 7: Not off to a Good Start

What's this? An update after so many months. That's right people I'm back to writing stories and you will not believe how much it took to get this one up. Hopefully I will be able to get through this and finish some of the stories I've started. Without further ado let's see what out little alien Emerl is up to now he's been adopted.

Brass: DM77 doesn't own any characters in this.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not off to a Good Start**

Despite what happened at the adoption center Gali, Hahli, Emerl, Yusai, Leo and Luna went into to town to enjoy the day. It was soon time for Gali to get to work.

"Okay I have to get to work" Gali said and hands Hahli some money "Here is some money and promise me you'll stay out of the streets"

"I promise" Hahli said smiling as she takes the money.

"I have to go too. Leo, Luna you can stay with Hahli if you want to" Yusai said to the twins

"Sure" Luna said with a smile.

"and we'll make sure she keeps her promise" Leo said giving a thumbs up.

Emerl wasn't paying attention as he saw a TV in a store. On said TV a monster movie was playing, it was of a giant spider attacking a defenseless town. To Emerl he found this amazing a cool, he began to pretend he was the spider while roaring and make big steps like a real live monster. (Coincidence being he was a monster).

Yusai and Gali look at what Emerl is doing confused and the latter trying to ignore it. Gali kisses Hahli on the head and said "Okay we best being going, we'll all meet up for lunch okay?"

"Can Emerl have a kiss too?" Hahli asked and points to Emerl. Gali looks at Emerl and frowns while the alien still pretends to be a monster. There was no way she was going to kiss that thing on the head.

"No"

Gali and Yusai head off leaving the other 4 alone. Emerl soon stopped acting like a monster when he heard a new noise. He didn't like this at all and made the beeping noise version of a growl. Hahli, Leo and Luna notice this and look in the same direction. What is it that is annoying Emerl?

There question is soon answered as they see Fiona and her group of friends, minus Kammy Koopa, riding on scooters and stop when the traffic lights turn red. Hahli smiles to sees them.

"Hey my Hula class friends!" Hahli laughed

"So those are the ones that pick on you?" Luna asked

Hahli nods and said "Yeah, I better go talk to them and apologize to Fiona." She then runs over to Fiona and her friends to do that. Leo and Luna follow her.

The group yelp in alarm upon seeing Hahli running up to them and worried what she will do to them now try to get away but the light was still red so the girl they tried to run from now blocks there way along with Leo and Luna meaning they can't get away from her until she says what she wants to tell them.

"What do you three want?" scowled Fiona in annoyance at Hahli.

"Listen hahli has something to say to you about yesterday" Luna said and motions Hahli to talk to Fiona. She hoped that Hahli apologizing will earn Fiona's forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I bit you, pulled your hear, punched you and all that other stuff" Hahli said apologizing.

"If you think I'm forgiving you, your wrong. Now get out of the way before I run you all over!" Fiona said unfazed

"Hey you could have at least thanked her for apologizing!" Leo said angry at how Fiona dismissed the apology so fast.

Before any more could Emerl appeared and stood next to Hahli, much to the alarm of Fiona and her group, The 'Gizoid's' owner as she said "Oh, I got a new Gizoid! His name is Emerl"

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Fiona said as she glares at Emerl in annoyance and disgust.

"Yeeeaaahhhh!" Daphne and Amy said in agreement. They often agreed Fiona and stuff. Of course, Emerl took no notice of Fiona's comment or even care as he interests was on the bike the bully was holding. The alien lifts up the scooters wheel and sniffs it.

"Ahhh! Get that thing away from me! I'm going to catch a disease!"

However Emerl notices two people nearby watching them. One was a robot wearing a brown coat, a hat and glasses and the other was a duck wearing women's clothes, makeup and jewelry as well as a wig. The disguises didn't fool him, Emerl knew it was Nefarious and Daffy in disguise of all people.

To try and get away from his pursuers, Emerl grabs the front wheel of the scooter and throws Fiona off it. Getting on it, the 'Gizoid' took off, picking up Hahli who hops on the back seat. Soon the dash off leaving Leo and Luna to watch in surprise.

"My scooter got stolen! Somebody do something!" cried Fiona angry and annoyed

"That was awesome!" Leo said amazed at what he saw

"Maybe so but where exactly is he going" Luna asked confused over what Emerl did.

The disguised duo watch as the two disappear down the street. Daffy groans and said "Oh this is perfect! He's now loose!"

"Yes it is, his destructive programming is taking effect." Nefarious said smiling evilly and reads the paper he's holding and continued to explain "He'll be drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs and steals everyone's left shoe, if they wear shoes."

On the stolen scooter, Emerl and Hahli speed through every street in the area. The Matoran girl was enjoying the ride so far but her 'gizoid' was looking for something. A large city, anything to crush and destroy. But to the alien's annoyance and dismay everywhere he went he ended up by a shoreline on a beach or cliff.

Soon after so many tries Emerl stopped by another cliff that had a great view of the ocean. This was confusing him big time. Why is it he and Hahli can't find any large cities? They've mostly found a lot of water.

"It's it wonderful to live on an island with no large cities?" Hahli said with a smile.

Hearing this horrified Emerl, as he optics open wide as if to say 'What in blue blazes?!' Soon the alien screamed and fell off the scooter. He then flipped, rolled, twitched, whatever you come up with he was doing it. With water surrounding the island there was no way he could escape. He was trapped on this island!

"Are you okay Emerl?" Hahli asked her 'gizoid' in concern and confused on the emotional suffering. This was going to be a bad day.

Ever since Emerl's discovery, things only gotten worst since then. Everywhere he goes there was a new thing to torture him with.

After reuniting with Leo and Luna, Leo decided to play fetch with the gizoid and threw a stick for him to reclaim. However Emerl just ignored it and looked around with a dark look in it's optics.

The boy pointed to where he threw it thinking the Gizoid hadn't seen it, but the Gizoid just rudely ignores him.

To punish the gizoid, Leo takes the water bottle Maddie gave to Hahli before they left the adoption center to punish Emerl. He then squirts him in the alien in the face. This got Emerl's attention and it annoyed him.

Leo squirts 'gizoid' in the face making Emerl more annoyed. Having enough Emerl grabs the bottle from Leo and threw it far away from his new owner's friend. Leo was about to scold Emerl but a angry beep made him stop and just glare as he goes off to reclaim the water bottle, Emerl gives a victorious evil smirk look. While Luna watching with Hahli face palmed

Hahli confused asked "Why are we playing fetch with Emerl anyway? He's not a dog."

"I'm not sure, my guess would be DM77 had no idea how to play out this part any differently." Luna said thinking while also breaking the fourth wall a bit.

Soon it was lunch time. Gali and Yusai rejoined the group with Akiza, in her normal clothes, at a lunch table. Emerl was getting hungry, he sees the sandwich Gali prepared for Hahli and goes for it. Of course Gali shuts the container preventing him from getting it. She snapped at him saying "It's not for you"

Emerl looked annoyed and was getting ready to attack when he heard someone clear there throat. He looked to see Nefarious and Daffy in disguise nearby with his creator holding a brown paper bag.

Nefarious smirks and reaches into the bag and pulls something out just enough for his experiment to see which turned out to be the plasma rifle from before. It seemed that one bad move from Emerl's part would be an easy capture for his pursuers.

Emerl pulled a face in annoyance and goes and hugs Hahli with no other choice in the matter.

After lunch Gali, Yusai and Akiza had to get back to work, so the group decided to have a walk on the beach. As they walk Hahli sees a conch shell and picks it up to show Emerl, Leo and Luna, only for the 'gizoid' to knock it out of her hand. Just then a volleyball hits him in the head and lands nearby.

"Hey over here, little guy" a man named Johnny Bravo said hopefully. Emerl smirks evilly and throws the ball at Johnny knocking him to the ground.

Johnny looks up annoyed but the alien doesn't care and falls only his back laughing while Hahli and Luna cover there faces in embarrassment while Leo does his best to hold his laughter in as he did find that a bit funny.

Trying to calm Emerl down, they took him into town and got him and themselves some sunglasses each as well as ordered some snow cones.

While waiting for the snow cones, Emerl was looking through some postcards looking for something interesting to look at (and possibly destroy too). Soon the snow cones arrive and Hahli gives one of them to her 'gizoid'. Emerl/626 takes it and looks at it before smearing it on her tongue. Wow! That is cold!

Suddenly Emerl turns to see a dog sniffing his behind curiously, as dogs will do. Hahli, Leo and Luna weren't paying attention for a minute but when they hear a dog yelp as well as Emerl muttering in some weird language, they turn to see the dog with the snow cone on it's head like a party hat for a birthday party.

Emerl was the one who put it there, he beeped angrily at the dog and threw the postcards at it while looking madly. Hahli pulled her 'gizoid' away as the group moved along to avoid anymore trouble while the unfortunate one, Emerl attacked walked away embarrassed.

A while later, the group walked down the street when Emerl sees something, it was a vehicle that looked like...a spaceship! Finally Emerl can escape from this place!

Excited, the alien ran and climbed into the ship and tried to find out how to turn it on. Of course the others sees what he was doing, Hahli walks up to a little slot and inserts 25 cents before climbing into the front of it. This confused Emerl, what was this earthling doing? Escaping with him or trying to stop him.

Unfortunately for Emerl all the ship did was rock back and forth repeatedly. It was a ride, 626 was trying to escape in a ride and to make it worst it wasn't even that exciting as well! The disguised alien groans and say back and lets his tongue hang out.

Nefarious and Daffy watch nearby while having a drink each, the robotic scientist sees his creation riding in depression. The scientist was enjoying this! There was no big cities to destroy, no way to escape and it was really annoying Emerl.

The robotic scientist laughs in amusement and said "When you ready to give, just let us know, okay? Hahhahahaha!"

After a hard day the group went to a luau for dinner and met up with Yusai and Akiza there. You see this was where Gali works. People were there having fun and eating as well.

On the stage nearby, was a Toa performing a fire eating show. This one was red with orange arms and legs and wore silver armor as well and carried two flame swords which he used to perform the fire show. His name was Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire and Gali's friend.

Anyway for Tahu's act he twirled around his two swords each with fire on the end and he sometimes combined them into one as well, for a finale Tahu squirted gasoline into his mouth from a bottle and then spits it out to the flame making a flare. The only problem was and the only part Emerl actually liked from the performance was that the thatched roof caught on fire and nearly fell on Tahu, which resulted in the stage catching on fire as well. The alien couldn't help but laugh and clap as the fire Toa tried to put the fire out.

During all this Hahli was drawing in her notebook making a sketch, when he was done she showed it to everyone but mainly to her 'gizoid'

She then said to Emerl "Emerl, this is you" The image was a silhouette of him with about 5/6 of himself in red

Luna points out saying "I get it, the red indicates his badness level."

"It seems awfully high for someone of his size" Akiza said amazed that Emerl could be that bad. "You got your work cut out for you Hahli"

"Yeah but don't worry I'll make sure to fix that badness level" Hahli said smiling

Soon Gali, who works as a waitress at the luau, came up and yelped upon seeing Emerl sitting at the table. "Whoa, Hahli! Emerl can't sit at the table!"

"Emerl is a bit troubled. I think dessert should cheer him up!" Hahli explained to Gali in concern. Emerl has been a bit cranky today.

"Oh, but you never finished your sweet potatoes. Don't you like them?"

"Desserts!"

"You know she's not going to stop saying that till you go get them Gali" Yusai told Gali

"I know but still..." Gali said in a groan. Her sister was now becoming more difficult to handle now that she's adopted Emerl. With a sigh she goes into the kitchen with her waitress tray.

When she was gone, Hahli sees Tahu half blackened by ashes due to the fire on the stage, coming to her and she said "Hey Tahu, I got a new gizoid."

Tahu looks at Emerl and is surprised. It was one weird looking Gizoid. Looking back at Hahli he asked "Are you sure that's a Gizoid?"

"Yeah, he was probably a better gizoid before he got ran over"

Emerl glares and sneers at Tahu for a bit. However he stopped when Gali came back with some food for the customers as well as cake for Hahli, Emerl and Hahli's friends.

"Yum!" Hahli said smiling as she saw the desert. At least she was, however Emerl grabs and eats both his and Hahli's pieces of cake "Hey!"

In alarm, and in fear of his hiding in jeopardy, Emerl spits out the cake slices, in whole surprisingly and puts them back onto the plate as well as pushing them together to make one big slice. He then reached into the back of his throat and pulls out a cherry and places it on top of the cake slice and pushes it towards Hahli. "Ewww" Hahli said in disgust, she didn't want it now, knowing where it came from.

Tahu sees Gali walking past and smiles. The fire toa had a crush on the water toa and wanted so much to be with her and for her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Gali, how are you doing?" Tahu asked Gali a bit nervous.

Gali looks and sees the state he's in. In concern she asked "Don't tell me you somehow caught yourself on fire again?!"

"No, it was just the stage. Listen, I was wondering...if you're not doing anything this..."

"Tahu, look it's not you, I told I can't right not. I..." She looks over at her sister hanging out with that gizoid of her's and finished in a whisper "I got a lot to deal with right now."

"I know. I was just thinking that you..." Tahu said to try and impress Gali. But she unfortunately interrupts him.

"You smell like a furnace!" Gali said in disgust upon smelling him. Tahu checks his breath and looks confused. His breath doesn't smell that bad so why did the girl he care for thinks his breath smelled bad. Before he could say anything, Gali said "Listen, I have to go, the kid at table three is throwing food again. Maybe another time okay?"

Gali walks away, making Tahu looks down upset. So much for impressing her today. Why doesn't Gali see how much he loves her?

"Don't feel so bad, She likes your behind and the way your make you make fancy. I know this cause I read her diary" Hahli said smirking. She would do anything to get under her sister's skin but also she knew Tahu need some reassurance that Gali did like him.

"Really, she finds it fancy?" Tahu asked surprised and happy as he touched his mask.

Emerl rolled his optics in disgust and annoyance. What a load of bolts this love was. He groaned quietly as he said "Blah!" The alien decided to never fall in love for his best interests.

Just then Emerl smelt something, something that was good and delicious. Excited, 626 left the table to see where the scent was coming from. And what do you know, Emerl had found a dead alien bird egg in a bag. Whatever it was or how it ended up there? He didn't care, he was going to take it and eat it.

Before he could take a bite however, someone grabbed him by the arm and laughed "Haha! Look what I caught!" The person was Nefarious. The whole thing was a trap. "Quickly! Daffy get the cuffs!"

"Right!" Daffy said excited and gets out the cuffs. These should be able to restrain 626 enough for an easy transport to the Galactic Federation and exile.

However Emerl was going without a fight and tried to get out of his creator's grip. Nefarious trying to keep hold looks at a hesitant Daffy and yells at him "Hurry!"

Daffy goes to put the cuffs on but Emerl was moving to much. He said "Right just hold him..." Before he could finish Emerl knocks his hat off and while Daffy was distracted Emerl proceeds to bite Daffy's head and doesn't let go and this causes Daffy to muffle scream in both pain and panic while Nefarious tries to pull him off.

The screams got Gali's attention and she looks and gasps as she sees Emerl being pulled by Nefarious while biting on Daffy. Of course to Gali it looked more like Hahli's gizoid was attacking an innocent woman and the husband was trying get him off.

Gali runs over and hits Emerl on the head to get him to let go. When that failed, she grabs a pitcher of fruit juice and pours it on Emerl and Daffy, that worked for a brief second and Emerl bites down on Daffy's head more. Annoyed Gali grabs Emerl by the waist and successfully pulls him off causing both of them to fall to the ground, Daffy checks his head for any permanent damage while Gali sits on Emerl who is struggling to escape.

"What is going on here?!" demanded Pete, the owner of the luau restaurant and Gali's boss. He came to see what was going on. Seeing Emerl he points at it and asked Gali in annoyance "Gali, is this your gizoid?!"

"Well, it's like this..." Gali said looking at her boss unsure what to say

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine, nothing to see here, go one with your business." Daffy said trying to pass off that everything was okay despite the fact the agent was still in major pain.

"Whoa! Your face looks...really messed up"

"No, she's always been that ugly" Nefarious said with a laugh.

Daffy frowns at Nefarious but let's out a fake cheerful laugh and said "Oh, darling, your such a kidder! Look at me, I'm beautiful!"

Pete rolls his eyes and looks back at Gali and said "I'm sorry, but this isn't working out."

"But..." Gali said trying to explain but she notes from her boss shaking his head that Pete will not let her explain "Alright, well who wants to work at this stupid fake luau, anyway"

Gali turns and begins to leave and said "Hahli, let's go" Hahli, Emerl, Yusai, Akiza, Leo and Luna all followed her out as everyone watches. Gali thinks in her head 'Should have just gotten her a Corphish."

* * *

Wow well Emerl certainly turned Gali and Hahli's life upside down on his first day. Will things get better. Let's find out next time where Emerl will be spending his first night at his owner's home.

Brass: Please read, review, suggest and no flames. Thank you.


End file.
